This invention relates to a cutter for cutting tapering notches in the edge of a fabric.
Notches can be required in a fabric edge for many reasons, such as for folding the outer strips of mattress covers at the corners, for producing gussets or pleats or for many other purposes. Also as the application later shows, a notch may be made in one fold of a doubled fabric to produce an aperture in the fabric.